Uzumaki Shikirama
Appearance As a tipical clan trait, Shikimaru is redheaded, but his red tone isn't the same as the Uzumakis usually have, thanks to his mother, Himaguari Ubna, who was blonde, his hair is lighter than the usual among the Uzumakis. His eyes are either light red, or olive oil yellow, it depends on the lightning he receives. He has pale skin, apart from his cheeks that are light rose. He has fins and long eyebrows. He wears simple basic cloths, mostly warm ones. He can bd found wearing a brown jacket with the Uzumaki symbol in it's back, dark purple scarf, midnight baggy pants and the typical ninja sandals. His headband is always in his coat inner pocket, that he can easily access to it. He possesses Eclipse, which was secretly gifted by his father. Eclipse is an oversized katana with it only difference being the length, Eclipse measure 80 inches, what obliges him to carry her around, often his right shoulder. Personality Since his childhood days, Shikimaru was a big hearted innocent child kid, however, he was a pretty quiet one. He was a reserved child, only showing love to the closers to him. After Salvo distanced himself from his son, his quiet and reserved traits took over the lovely child he once was, because of that, the kids in the academy weren't very friendly to him. They confused his quiet and reserved character with a cold and arrogant one. Once a genin, Shikimaru started once again making bounds, this time with his team. He, unconsciously, create a mother-son bound with the Jonin was assigned as the captain of the "Team Mamai". As time passed, he developed a bound sister-brother with the two genin teammates, he didn't wanted to directly show them what he felt, but he subconsciously manifested the feeling by taking their defense as the principal objective in every mission they go to. Background Shikimaru was born on the morning of March 2nd to Salvo Uzumaki (a survival of the Uzumaki clan), 20, and Himaguari Ubna (an elite ANBU), 24. He was named after Himaguari's father, Shikimaru Ubna, who gave his life to save a group of Uzumakis from an attack of a missin-nin of the Sand. It was a normal without complications birth, Shikimaru was born at 40 weeks gestation, weighting 7 pounds and measuring 20 inches. Right after Shikimaru's birth, a S-Rank mission was assigned to Himaguari, which consisted in assassination of.a S-Rank missin-nin from the Sand, that Salvo identifies as her Dad assassin. Two weeks after her departure, a letter signed by the Captain of the ANBU team with Himaguari was assigned to. Salvo was feeling guilty for the death of Himaguari, he felt that he make her lose her habitual cold temper, by saying that the missin-nin that she was going on a mission to kill, was her dad assassin. Right after reading the letter, Salvo started having suicidal thoughts. A week after that the letter was received, Salvo attempt to end the suffering. After putting his son to sleep, he grabbed his Tanto, and went to the kitchen, and as he was about to it , his son woke up, making Salvo drop immediately the tanto, and grabbing his soon. After that failed attempt, Salvo has never attempted to do it again. Raised by an inexperienced single young dad, at 2 years old, Shikimaru was left alone at home several days, caused by Salvo frequent missions outside the villag. He stayed alive thanks to a neighbor that Salvo asked to feed Shikimaru whenever she cans. At 22 years old, Salvo ninja career was going like a dream, which lead him to his first S-Rank mission. He had, for a while, planned to retire after that mission, so he could put all his attention into growing Shikimaru. After successfully completing the mission, Salvo won a good amount of money that able him to take take of his son. After Salvo's retirement, Shikimaru was an happy kid, they developed a father-son bound that was wished by many. As Salvo money reserves went lower and lower, Salvo needed to accomplish another S-Rank mission. He asked the Lord Hokage for the best paid mission he had, as an answer, the Hokage told him about the "Sand protocol", that consisted in, while in the Hidden Mist, kill the Kazekage. That was, considered by many, an suicidal mission, but Salvo needed the money anyway. First, the Lord Hokage hesitated in giving Salvo the mission due to the 3 years period he was inactive, and the personal emotion could flow, but the Lord Hokage yielded before Salvo's, giving him a team of jonins, to accomplish the mission. Against all odds, Salvo team accomplished the mission, however at a very high cost. Salvo was brutally wounded, and more than half of his team, of 10 jonins, died in action. This was caused by the unexpected intervention of 2 of the seven Mist Swordsmens, who caught, and killed half of Salvo's team and almost trashed the whole mission. Salvo keep up the mission, and proceeded to fight the Kazekage, a brutal fight, that ended in Salvo's victory, however costing him his left arm. After Salvo and the rest of his team were leaving The Mist, they were caught by surprise by the two swordmens from before, with Salvo fighting this time, things turned around, but with his left arm missing, Salvo couldn't effectively hurt them. As the battle proceeds, the swordsmen were able to slowly overtaking the Leaf shinobis. Once conscious of the inevitable lost, Salvo decided to sacrifice him self, and another jonin, to the rest of them escape. As he asked for a volunteer, his childhood best friend, offered him self immediately. As the others escaped, Salvo and his friend weren't able to handle the swordsmen, resulting in a total beating. Out of nowhere, Salvo's friend opened the 8th gate, changing totally the game. The two swordsmen were badly hurt, what force them to escape, leaving an opening to Salvo himself escape too. After a long struggling trip to the leaf village, Salvo finally arrived to the Leaf Gates, were he felt unconscious. Luckily, someone immediately noticed him, and brought him to the Konoha hospital, where he was hospitalized for the extreme fatigue and ridiculous blood loss. After 8 months of fighting against death, Salvo finally get out of coma. Shikimaru was forced to integrate into an orphanage until his father eventually went to pick him up. That mission left permanent scars to Salvo, that, after 3 months of taking care of Shikimaru, he felt like an obstacle in Shikimaru ninja life. Shikimaru was forced to take care of his wheelchair dad, which he didn't mind, in fact, he liked it. As soon as Shikimaru entered to the academy, at 8 year old, his dad couldn't bare the fact of being and obstacle to his soon evolution. He decided to leave his child into the orphanage he once were and, enter an hospital for handicapped people. Once a week, Salvo visited his son, and watched as their bound was getting weaker. From once a week, Salvo started to visit him once a month until stopping visiting his son at all. At 10 years old, Shikimaru became a genin and joined "Team Mamai", where he discovered his natural talent for medical Ninjutsu, an ability that his mom was known for. He dedicated ridiculous amounts of time and efforts to get better at it, even though he never met his mother, he felt close to her while practicing Medical Ninjutsu. Mamai-sensei was also a influence in Shikimaru life, teaching him all the jutsus he knew. His father, Salvo, never stopped watching for him, he secretly gave him his so precious sword, a black long katana, that Salvo himself used in his 20's. In "Team Mamai", he was the only male member, what make him assume, unconsciously, the frontline position. He developed and protection feeling towards his team, which turned him to a serious shinobi at an early age. Combat Style Shikirama uses his enormous chakra reserves and his Flying Thunder God technique with kenjutsu variations to destroy his enemies in question of seconds. He isn't very good at taijutsu, but his kenjutsu is one of the best the shinobi world as ever seen. He is also a prodigy who mastered the art of medical Ninjutsu at a very young age. Stats Body Stats Technique Stats Items Kunai (∞): A standard ninja throwing tool made from Iron. Shuriken (∞): A standard ninja throwing tool made from Iron. Eclipse : Eclipse is an normal katana forged in black steel, with it only difference being the length, Eclipse measure 80 inches, what obliges him to carry her around, often his right shoulder.